


[Podfic] Tunnel of Love

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carnival, Casual Sex, Ditching Your Friends for Unsafe Casual Sex, Ferris Wheels, M/M, POV Kylo Ren, Podfic, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: Inspired by the Dire Straits song of the same title.Ben and Armitage find each other at a fair via Grindr.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] Tunnel of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tunnel of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716432) by [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim). 



[Tunnel of Love](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/tunnel-of-love/s-cB9CPhjB5N8)

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I am shying away from Irish-sounding Hux.
> 
> If someone sends me some accent cassette tapes, I can begin fixing this issue.


End file.
